The 54th Annual Hunger Games
by blueturtle14
Summary: THIS IS A SEQUEL TO 'THE 53rd ANNUAL HUNGER GAMES'... Griff is devastated when his girlfriend is killed in the games. Will he survive when he is thrust into the Games or will he end up like Sephy?
1. Prologue

**AN: This is a sequel to my story 'The 53rd Annual Hunger Games' so you might want to read that one first or this won't make a lot of sense. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own 'The Hunger Games' (remembered to put it at the start this time)**

Prologue-

**Coby's POV:**

I crouch in the brushes, so low I can feel the thin blades of grass brushing my chin. I had persued Mist into the woods but lost her after a few minutes. I now lay there, watching the events unfold, waiting to take Franklin down when his guard is down. "Save a spot for me." I can barely hear Franklin's words but they ring in my head and I wonder what they can mean.

He raises the knife and brings it down. I turn my head down and hear my heart beat in my ears, feel my pulse raising but my blood go cold. I know I should get out there and save Sephy. She's my friend, Griff's girlfriend. He's always going on about her, he really loves her. I hear Sephy scream and close my eyes tight. I really should go out there but my fear is paralyzing me. Her next scream feels like a stab in my heart and is followed by a never ending series of cries. They deafen me but I don't cover my ears. I am a coward and I deserve to hear Sephy's dying screams. The last I hear of the attack is the stab of a knife but no scream. Rage bubbles up inside me and I pull my knife from my belt. Franklin starts towards the forest, coming to finish me and Mist off. I get into a fight with him that soon fades from my memory but I'm surprised when I hear the canon and look down to see his lifeless eyes.

Sephy is still lying in the middle of the field, I cross to her and the first thing I notice is her eyes. That stunning shade of blue but the spark and light is gone now.  
They stare at me, a thousand accusations and questions tugging my soul. I kneel down and close her eyes with two fingers, before setting off into the forest to find Mist.

**Griff's POV:**

The canon booms and the floor of Sephy's house seems to shake in reaction. Sephy's mom lets out a long, tortured scream and falls from the sofa to her knees on the floor. Dean stares at the screen, his mouth slightly open. He doesn't look away from the screen until he is holding his mom, his head buried in her hair as he rocks her back and forth. I can only cradle my head in my hands and let the tears slide down my face. When I look up, Coby is standing up in the bushes. He's been there the entire time!

Sephy's dead and he just sat there.

Sephy's dead and he could have saved her.

Sephy's dead and I hope that District 1 basterd finishes Coby off.

My best friend and I hope he dies.

Dean is on his feet now. He kicks the table, breaking it. We run outside and start what I can only describe as a riot. Only about two people join in, one of them I recognise as Sephy's friend but I couldn't recall her name. The peacekeepers manage to stop us and when we get back to Dean's house, his mom is staring at the screen, her eyes as dead as Sephy's.

"Mom?" Dean asks.

She replies so softly I can hardly hear her, "Coby, he... Coby won."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Raining

It's raining.

It's cold and dark and cloudy and raining. But still the reaping is being held in the town square. The platform at the end of the square is under cover, most likely to protect our escort, Priscilla Skipviolet, from getting wet. The only good thing about reaped this year is that being on the stage will offer protection from the rain. A poor consulation.

It hadn't been raining at last year's reaping. It had been cloudy but it hadn't been dark and it wasn't exactly cold. Until Sephy's name was called. When Sephy's name had been called everything had gone cold. For me anyway. I had felt the words building up in my throat, "I volunteer as tribute!". However, being a boy meant I couldn't volunteer for Sephy even if I wanted to. And God how I'd wanted to.

Me and Dean had gotten in trouble for our riot. We'd both been publicly wipped and since it's my last year in the reaping, my name's been put in more times. Dean is too old for the Games now but he was put to work in the textiles factories, doing the dangorous jobs. He has to climb into the machinery and fix problems whilst the machine is still working. He's been working for just under a year and counts himself lucky that he's only lost two fingers so far.

"Welcome," Priscilla Skipviolet beams as she steps onto the sheltered platform, "To the 54th Annual Hunger Games."

The video clip that every District watches every year starts up and I zone out, thinking of last year. Then I'd been thinking about introducing my best friend to my girlfriend. When Coby had gotten back from the games, I asked him how he could have just watched and he'd given me some excuse about being scared. That was the day I lost all respect for him and now, I hated him. If he was scared, Sephy must have been terrified.

"Ladies first..." Priscilla continues with what she'd been saying.

The glass balls on the platform are, as always, full of names. I wonder just how many have my name on them.

"Marina Pierce!" Priscilla reads the first name.

The girl that walks shakily to the front is a girl I vaguely know from school. She has long, red hair and a collection of freckles on her pale cheeks. Marina is sixteen, two years younger than me, Seph's age.

"Now for the boys..." Priscilla plucks a name from the other ball "Nigel Wood!"

The boy who steps forward is about twelve years old and he is crying.

"I volenteer!" My own words shock me. I hadn't been planning to volenteer in the place of someone I don't know. Or maybe I had, in some deep part of my mind.

The boy looks relieved, terrified and shocked as I walk forwards. I placed a hand on his shoulder as I pass. Once, I reach the stage, I am stood next to Marina.

"We have a volenteer." Priscilla announces, "What's your name?"

"Griffin Noble." I reply.

"Are you related to that boy?" She badgeres.

"No."

We'd had volenteers in District 8, people stepping in for siblings or friends but never for a stranger. Never on a revenge mission, which I guess is what I am doing.  
Dean and his mom are staring at me with confusion and a little fear. My aunt is crying on the floor. I keep my eyes on my Aunt, the woman who raised me after my parents died, as the Peacekeepers take Marina and me into the Justic Building. They are most likely satisfied that a trouble maker like me is going into the Games.

The room I am left in is cold and empty. The window is clouded over with condensation which I wipe it away to reveal the outside world. The rain smashes against the window and each drop reminds me of Franklin, stabbing his knife into Sephy. I close my eyes and smack the window, hoping it shatters and takes Coby down with it. He is a mentor this year and I'll have to spend my last few days with him.

"Griff?" The doors opens and closes and my aunt steps in.

I cross the room to her, she's holding the hands of my little sisters. They are eleven year old twins called Daisy and Maisy. I kneel down and pull them into a hug, their tears leave simmetrical stains on my shoulders.

"Griff, how long will you be gone?" Daisy asks.

"A while." I say.

"We'll miss you." They say in unison.

Daisy and Maisy have a habbit of saying things at the same time. Sephy had a theory that they have a brain connection, she always said that all twins have a brain connection and that she'd kill for a twin sister. That seems impossible, there can't be anyone else quite like her.

"Promise me something," I hold the girls at arms length, "You want sign up for tesserae."

"We promise." The unison makes me smile as I link pinkies with them in a pinkie promise.

My fifteen year old brother, Morton, is stood next to my aunt. I hug him.

"Look after them." I say.

I feel him nod, "You're so stupid, Griff."

"Love you too, bro." I manage a smile.

My Aunt is crying but she tries to put on a brave face as she takes my hands in hers.

"This isn't going to bring her back, honey." She says.

I nod, "You know I'm grateful for what you did, raising us."

"I did a good job."

I laugh at that comment, "I'll see you soon."

My aunt kisses my cheek and then the Peacekeepers announce that our time is up. They remove my family from the room, reminding me of last year when I was dragged, kicking and screaming from the room.

Sephy's words still hang in my ears, "Go. I'll be fine, I promise. I'll see you when I get back."

I wonder if she'd ever believed her own words. I wonder if she'd heard me shout "I love you!" after the doors closed.

My next visit is from Dean and his mom.

"Griff, you didn't have to do that," Mrs Clarke says.

"Yeah, man, don't be a hero. You don't have to prove anything." Dean adds.

"I wasn't planning it, it just happened," I sigh "Anyway, it's too late now."

"Good luck, love," Mrs Clarke smiles "I'll see you real soon."

"Try to win." Dean says.

"I will, I'll win for her." I say.

"Thanks for everything you've done for us." Dean says as the three of us hug.

That is my last visit. The boy I volenteered for asked to see me but the Peacekeepers denied because he isn't family or a close friend. Maybe he'll have the chance to thank me when I get back. Maybe not.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- A Good Show

The train is travelling so fast I can't feel the movement of the tracks. The chairs are probably made of the most expensive and comfitable material in the Capitol but it feels hard and cold. Cold but burning into my back at the same time. I don't care for the scenery outside the window, it's just another thing that belongs to Presidant Snow.

Marina is sat in the chair next to mine, hugging her knees to her chest, creating a barrier between herself and everything else in the world. We haven't spoken yet. It's been silent in the carriage since Priscilla left about ten minutes ago.

"Why did you volunteer?" I am surprised when Marina breaks the silence.

"I don't know." I say.

"Search you mind, dig deep, you'll find a reason."

I think about it for a few moments.

"For Persephone Clarke."

"You knew her." Marina isn't asking a question.

"Yes." Is all I can bring myself to say.

"How big do you think it is?" Marina changed the subject.

"How big what is?" I am confused.

"Panem." Marina says. I shrug, "Big, I guess."

"It's ironic really," Marina smirks slightly, "All my life I've wanted to escape District 8 but now all I want to do is run back there."

Marina releases her grip on her knees and places her feet on the floor, no longer shutting me out.

"District 8 feels like the best place on Earth now." I say.

The door opens and Marina brings her legs back to their original position, the barrier back up but she winks at me to let me know it's not intended for me. The sunlight catches her orange hair, sending a shine through it. Priscilla re-enters the carriage with Coby and another man in tow. I think his name is Trake.

"We were planning on having Olive as a mentor again this year but the Gamemakers felt it would be better to have Coby." Priscilla explains.

The Gamemakers never get involved with picking mentors, why do they insist on having Coby? They can't know about the tension, the hatred between us. Then I realised they don't have to, all they have to know is I love Sephy and it won't have taken much to work out I'd be annoyed at Coby for just lying there and watching it happen. The words that my Aunt had told me years ago invade my mind.

"They just want a good show, Griff." She'd said.

If they want a good show, I'll give them a good show.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Roses

I decide within seconds of meeting my stylist, Mercedes, that I don't like her very much. She's got bright pink hair, gold skin and freakishly long eyelashes. To the Capitol citizens, she's probably considered very fashionable but to my untrained eyes she's just plain scary. There's no way she's doing anything like that to me. I don't actually think she's allowed.

The chariot we have to ride in is gold and shiny and our outfits are equally as shiny and bright. Marina doesn't look too happy in her dress.

"I can't believe we have to do this the second we arrive in the Capitol." She mutters when Bernard (her stylist) and Mercedes have gone off.

"I can't believe we have to do this at all." I reply, prompting a small smiled out of her.

The doors open and the chariots start moving. The crowds are hugh, even bigger than they seemed on TV. They're louder too, almost deafening me.  
Marina is stood still, staring straight ahead. I glance around, taking in all the alien faces, some are more scary than Mercedes. We eventually come to a stop under Presidant Snow's balcony. He walks forward to make his speech and a salty smell invades my nostrils.

I can't quite place it but it's I've definatly smelt it before, back in District 8. The textiles factoires smell of it and I've smelt in in Dean's house too, on the day he lost his first finger. Blood. But it's not just blood, there's a fragrant smell too. "You okay?" Marina whisperes and I realise we're back inside.

"Fine." I lie.

Snow is one of the men- along with Franklin and Coby- who I hold responsible for Sephy's death and he reeks of the blood of a thousand dead triutes, dead because of him. The rose he carries in his pocket is a representation of them, reminding me that he carries that around with him in his pocket wherever he goes and giving me hope that Karma will get revenge. I take satisfaction in that.

...

Dinner that night is the first time I really see Coby since the Reaping, (I dismissed myself when Priscilla brought him to my carriage on the train). Marina and I have gotten changed and I sit inbetween her and Mercedes at the table. Priscilla is at one head and Trake the other with Coby facing Marina and Bernard facing Meredes. I get to stare at some blank wall, possibly the only thing I want to look at right now.

Coby tries to meet my eyes but I look away quickly. At some point, Marina nudges me and gives me a confused look, I shake my head at her.

"So, how are you finding the food?" Priscilla asks me and Marina.

"It's great, really," Marina smiles, "Different that what we're used to."

"I bet Coby's used to it," I speak for the first time since sitting down, "He probably eats like this every night in his big mansion in Victor's Village."

"Coby, haven't you invited Griff to dinner? He's your friend." Priscilla asks and I wonder how she knew I used to be friends with Coby.

"Yeah, Coby," I interupt him as he begins to speak, "Why haven't you invited me? To good for me now?"

"Griff." Marina warns.

I know she's right and I should stop, I don't even know why I'm being like this but I can't stop, it feels good.

"I'm sure that's not it." Mercedes says.

"Uh, Mercedes, he's not protesing." I point at Coby who's staring at his plate, "He's not denying it."

"Griff." Marina again.

I hold up a hand, silencing her.

"You wouldn't have agreed to come if I invited you." Coby mutters in protest. He's barely audible.

"No, I wouldn't," I say, "You know why? Because you sat there and watched my girlfriend die."

My voice is calm but the discust is evident.

"I didn't kill her!" Coby snaps.

"No, but you could have stopped it and that makes you worse than the one stabbing her! That makes you a murderer!" I'm yelling too.

"Griffin!" Marina's voice snaps me out of it but Coby and I glare at each other for a few seconds.

"I'm going to bed," I dismiss myself, "Thank you all for a great meal, it was great. Priscilla, I'm sorry for ruining the evening. Good night everyone. Coby." I spit Coby's name and he jerks his head in recognition to my goodbye.


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter, my next one will be longer. Hope any readers are enjoying so far.**

Chapter 4- Memories

I don't sleep that night, I feel like an insomniac. Thoughts of District 8 swim around in my head and I conjure up memories. The one I focus on most is when Sephy and I first met.

I was fifteen and she was fourteen, we'd been to the same school since we were tiny (not that we had a choice, there's only one school in the District). I'd never really noticed her before but she was partnered with me during an art class. She was pretty but not beautiful like other girls in our class and she seemed nice. I don't know how it happened but I started talking to her and she talked back, we were actually having a conversation, which shocked me because Persephone Clarke was a quiet person. Or so I'd always thought. As we grew closer I realised that she wasn't actually that quiet. We weren't an 'official' couple until I was sixteen and she was fifteen but we'd always felt like one anyway.

My memories bring tears to my eyes and I blink them away, frustrated. At about one in the morning, I eventually fall asleep.  
Its six o'clock when I wake up, too early. Despite the early hour, Marina is sat on the couch staring at the blank TV. I sit down next to her.

"Morning." "Morning, Griff." She says, not taking her eyes from the empty screen.

"Sorry about dinner last night." I apologize, feeling more ashamed of my actions by the second.

"Hmm," Marina responds. "Anyway-" I begin but Marina cuts me off.

"Do you really hate him?" She asks.

"Yeah." I say because I do.

"Why?" She asks, taking me by surprise.

"Like I said last night, because of why he won."

"And I understand that but-" Marina starts but now it's my turn to cut her off.

"No, Marina. No, you don't understand."

"You have to see things from his point of view." She tries to keep her voice low so as not to wake anyone, "Wouldn't you have been scared?"

"Ofcourse I would be, I'm scared now but that wouldn't stop me!" I don't bother to lower my voice.

"We'll soon see, won't we?"

"I don't want to get into this." I run a hand through my hair. "I'll see you in the training centre."

"Hmm." I return to my room in a temper but I begin to realise that Marina may be right.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Not Too Late

I don't really want to go to the training room, not after what happened with Marina, but I have no choice. At least it will take my mind off things. I've spent the morning questioning myself, asking why I really volunteered and wondering what, if anything, I hope to achieve by doing this. What will winning bring me? Do I even want to win? It won't get me what a want most in the world; just one more day, one more minute, with Sephy.

I'd expected breakfast to be quiet and awkward but it was as though nothing happened. Priscilla chatted about everything but nothing was important, I think she just talks for the sake of it. I'm more of a 'silence is golden' person, it lets me think.

Coby is supposed to take us to the training room but he's not up yet so Trake takes over. The training room is practically empty when me and Marina arrive, despite that we're late. There's a boy and a girl there, both from 12.

"Hi," The girl greets, "I'm Rosemary from 12, this is my District partner Marlon."

Marlon grunts a greeting, clearly not very friendly.

"Marina, from 8." Marina shakes Rosemary's hand then nudges me.

"Oh, sorry, Griff." I shake her hand too.

People start arriving shortly after that but we're still two people down when the instructor starts talking. I don't pay much attention to her but Marina does so I decide to stay with her.

"Where do you want to go first?" Marina asks.

"Wherever," I shrug, "You decide."

Marina takes me to the knot tying station where Marlon and Rosemary are sat. Marlon pays us no attention but Rosemary seems happy to see us. She didn't seem very worried about the Games when we first met her but know her hands are shaking.

"So, your District won last year didn't they?" She questions.

"Yeah." Marina answers.

"We've only had two but one's dead now." Rosemary sighs.

"Maybe this year he'll have a new neighbour in the Victor's Village." Marina encourages as she helps Rosemary with her knot.

"Didn't you win the last quatre quell?" I decide to join the conversation.

"Yes, we did." Marlon surprises me by speaking.

Marlon opens up more after that and so do I. Rosemary and Marlon are actually quite nice and we spend the next few days with them. They teach us how to make fire and Marlon shows us how to fire a bow. We teach them how to tie knots and we all teach each other about poisenous plants and berries.

I barely see Coby over the next few days which suits me just fine. I'm actually glad I decided to go to the Training Centre because it helps take my mind off things. I find myself desperate to go because I can spend time with Marina, Rosemary and Marlon and forget about everything else. But when I'm alone and have nothing else to think about, I worry about my family back in District 8 and realise that winning will bring me something after all; I will see them again. My aunt spent the year between the Victory Tour and the Reaping trying to convince me to fix things with Coby. Some part of me wanted to because I don't want to let her down but my pride and my stubborness refused to let me.

"It's not too late." I hear my aunt's voice in my head. No, not in my head, behind me.

I turn and hope to see my aunt but Marina's stood behind me. We've just had dinner and I'm sat on the sofa, knowing tomorrow is the day we see the Gamemakers.

"What?" I ask, not sure if she actaully spoke or if I just imagined it.

"I said it's not too late." Marina repeats.

"What's not too late?"

"You can make things up with Coby, it's not too late." She explains.

"I know."

Marina studies me, trying to figure me out. Then she blinks.

"I'm going to bed, big day tomorrow."

"Goodnight." I say.

"Goodnight, Griff."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Silence Isn't Golden

The next day, I go down to the training center with Marina for a last minute practice. I still don't know what I'm going to do for the Gamemakers,  
I can't really do anything. It's quiet in the Training Centre without the other Tributes.

"What are you doing, Griff?" Marina asks.

I examine the bow I'm loading, "Why? Am I holding this wrong?"

"No, that's not what I meant." Marina puffs, "What are you doing here?"

"Getting ready for... oh you mean here, at the Games."

Marina nods, suppressing a smile.

"I really don't know but when I find out you'll be the first to know."

I release the arrow and it misses the target.

"What are you doing?" Marina's starting to sound like a stuck record.

"Didn't we just have this discussion?"

"No," She giggles, "I meant that was a terrible shot."

"You're confusing me." I start laughing too.

Later, I sit next to Marina on a metal bench waiting to present my non-existent skills to the Gamemakers. I keep thinking of all the questions that Marina's asked me since the Reaping. She's so persistent. Why does anything matter to her anyway? Why do she need to know? What difference will it make to her?

"Know what you're going to do yet?" She asks.

"No, you?"

"I'm gonna shoot." This makes sense, she's gotten good at firing arrows these past few days.

"Marina Pierce." A woman announces as Marina stands up.

"God, I'm scared." She mutters.

"Don't be, you'll be great. Better than I will be."

"Thanks, Griff. If I don't see you then good luck."

"Good Luck."

Marina is gone in a matter of seconds. I wonder what she's doing and if she'll get a high score. I realise that I was wrong before, silence isn't always golden, it can be suffocating. Sometimes, a friendly voice makes all the difference. It seems like forever before my name is called. I walk shakily to the door and then out into the now deserted Training Centre. What could Sephy have done to get her such a high score? Whatever it was, it obviously wasn't good enough. I scan the room and decide to go to the knot tying station. I have the attention of the Gamemakers as I tie a knot but they soon lose interest.

I cross to a stand at the fire station and locate a small bottle of gasoline. I start pouring it onto the floor, knowing exactly what I'm doing. If they want a good show, they'll get a good show. I light the fire and watch as the words appear. The word 'MURDERERS' written in flames on the floor, burning permanently into the attention of the Gamemakers as they stare at me. I know I'm going to get into trouble but I'm past caring. The flames reflect on the faces of my shocked audience, a golden glow dancing on their faces.

"Thank you." I say before I walk out, leaving the fire burning behind me.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Lambs To The Slaughter

Word is quick to get around about my stunt in the Training Centre. Priscilla lectures me and everyone else seems to be in a mood with me too. Trake doesn't really seem that bothered but he's not really bothered about anything.

"You can't change what you did," he had told me when Priscilla was done yelling, "So don't worry about it, that won't help. Just learn from it and try to gain sponsers. You've still got the interview."

Trake's optimism doesn't really help build me up, I act like I don't care about my training score but I am really terrified of getting a low score. I don't regret what I did but I'm scared of what the consequences could be. The training scores start being announced by Ceaser Flickerman not long after dinner. The Careers have really high schools, as usual.

"From District 8, Griffin Noble," My heart starts hammering against my chest and I can feel everyone's eyes on me. Marina squeezes my hand, wishing me luck. "With a score of..."

Please.  
Please.  
Please.

"1."

No.  
Not 1.  
No.

Mercedes gasps and everyone starts muttering amongst themselves, sending me outraged looks. Coby stares at the floor as though he hasn't even heard and Marina is glued to the TV, waiting to hear her score. I don't hear her score, I'm too busy worrying about my family back in 8, they must be so worried by my low training score. I tune in just in time to hear that Marlon scored a 10 and Rosemary a 7.

...

Later that evening, I lie on my back on the roof, staring up at the sky. Sephy told me some of the constellations but I can't pick them out here, the sky's different and I can't find anything to locate the familiar groups of stars. I always expected the roof of the Training Centre to have a hugh fence around it or something to stop Tributes from killing themselves. What's to stop me?

I stand up and cross to the edge of the roof. My arm extends and I expect to discover that I'm losing my mind and there is infact a fence there. But there's not. I step forward and am suddenly thrown backwards by an invisable force, leaving me winded on my back. Obviously there'd be an invisable forcefield so as not to spoil the beauty of the building. From the outside it seems like just another part of the Capitol but inside it's a dungeon, a prison, a holding pen. A reminder that we are cattle and Snow is our shepard, always in control, leading his lambs to the slaughter.

"Trying to end it already?" Marina asks. She appears so often I'm no longer surprised by her sneaking up on me. "If you really want to end it yourself you can just run for the Cornacopia before the Countdown finishes."

"Well, I can die suffering at the hands of a Career or go with some dignity, end it how and when I want to."

She shrugs, "Makes sense but if you end it yourself, then the Capitol wins, they have full control over you and Snow has enough power over you to lead you to suicide."

"What does it matter? I'd be dead." I question her since she has all the answers.

"Do you know why Snow lets someone win?" She asks but doesn't wait for my answer, "Because we give other people hope. Hope that will be easier for him to crush if you let him control you."

"How do you do that?" I ask.

"Do what?" Marina is confused now.

"Figure people out. You know people more than they know themselves." I explain.

"Trust me, they already know themselves. Snow knows why he grants us a winner and I'm good at reading people. But you're a mystery, you don't even know yourself so how can anyone else figure you out?"

I don't answer and stare at the edge of the roof where the sky begins but is kept out by the invisible force field, keeping us in and the rest of the world out.

"Sorry about your training score." Marina says.

"Not your fault." I say.

"What did you do?"

"Set a fire." I tell her.

She smirks and we fall alseep on the roof, staring at the sky.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- What They Want To Hear

The interview is one of the most intimidating things that's happened so far because I know that after what happened in the Training Centre, it is my last chance at earning sponsers. Priscilla has ordered me to avoid the topic of the Gamemakers and my fire and not to go into detail on the events.

Marina is ahead of me in the line. She looks really nice, in a green sparkaling dress that compliments her orange hair perfectly.

"District 6 had good interviews, so did the Careers." She whispers.

"Yeah, but District 5 were both terrible."

Marina's name is announced and she is taken to the stage. She gives a good interview, telling Ceaser how thrilled she is with her Training Score and telling him that she has a strategy but she can't tell him what it is. Soon, they reach the topic of my low Score.

"It's a shame, Griff could have done so much better but you don't get a second chance in the Private Sessions." Marina says.

"Indeed," Ceaser agrees, "What did he do to get such a low score?"

Oh no, Priscilla has made sure that I won't recount the story but she hasn't told Marina. She could destroy my last chance to get some support from people who can make a difference in the arena.

Marina smiles wickedly, "Maybe you should ask him, or you won't have as much to talk about in his interview."

The crowd laughs and Ceaser wishes Marina luck before she comes back stage again. She gives me a wink as she passes and then I'm called to the stage.

"Griffin Noble, District 8, wonderful to meet you." Ceaser shakes my hand enthusiastically.

"The pleasure is all mine." I smile back, hoping it doesn't seem too forced.

We sit down and Ceaser relaxes in his chair.

"So, first off, how does it feel to be in the Capitol?"

"Well," I try and think of something good to say, what do sponsors want to hear? "It's certainly fantastic to be here in this beautiful city, in front of all these wonderful people."

Everyone cheers and Ceaser laughs. I'm better at this than I thought.

"So, what I'm sure we all want to know is why you made the very touching decision to volunteer for a complete stranger." The interview's become more serious now and everyone's staring, desperate to hear my answer.

"Well, someone very close to me was lost in the Games last year and-" I can feel the tears burning my eyes. I don't want to share this with Ceaser and the rest of Panem but it may be the only way to justify my actions in the Private Session.

"Griffin, is this a revenge mission?" Ceaser asks.

The truth is that I'm not sure what it is but I don't tell them this. "No! No, it's not a revenge mission. It's hard to explain and I didn't plan to volunteer, for a few seconds I wasn't sure if it was me who's spoken. I just feel like I have to do this for Sephy."

The crowd coos and 'awes'. However, it is inevitable that the discussion will link back to the mystery events of the Training Session.

"We were all very shocked, I think, to see you get such a low score. Would you tell us what happened?"

"Well, I don't really want to go into detail on that after all your hospitality and kindness, it would be an insult to discuss it, but I would like this opportunity to say how sorry I am. I didn't mean any disrespect to The Gamemakers or anyone else. I wasn't really thinking clearly at the time,I was upset about Persephone but I made a mistake and I'm sorry for that."

The crowd applauds, they at least accept my apology. The interview finishes shortly after and the District 9 girl creeps on to the stage. Priscilla congratulates me, telling me that an apology was perfect. I didn't mean that aplogoy but it was needed for my survival. I said that what I did was an insult to the citizens of the Capitol but in reality, my lies are an insult to my District, my family, my friends and Sephy's memory.

...

"You did good." Coby says at dinner and at first, I think he is talking to Marina but he is actually talking to me.

"Thank you," I say, "Marina did good also."

"Oh," Marina looks up from her plate, shocked that the conversation has so quickly turned to her, "Thanks."

"Yeah, she did do good." Coby smiles at her and goes back to his food.

Priscilla- as usual- does most of the talking with the rest of us saying 'yes', 'no', or 'really?' every now and then. We watch the interviews on TV when they are repeated and I can't even listen when I start my apology.


	10. Chapter 9

**AN: I really struggled to think of an arena but my Dad helped me to think of it. Thanks Dad :D. Hope any readers are enjoying.**

Chapter 9- A Prayer.

When I wake up, I am excited about another day in the Training Centre. The thought of spending a day with Marina, Marlon and Rosemary actually fills me with a kind of happiness. Until it all starts coming back to me. The session with the Gamemakers, the fire, the Interview, all of it. There won't be another day in the Training Centre, the only time I will spend with my friends is in the Arena. I'll be there in a few hours.

At breakfast, I can barely eat even though this may be my last meal. Maybe that's why I'm struggaling to eat it. Marina doesn't eat much either and she runs to the bathroom in the middle of eating some bacon, leaving me alone with Coby.

"I just wanted to say good luck out there." Coby says from his seat at the head of the table.

"Thanks, but I don't need your luck." I throw it back in his face.

Coby just shrugs, "Perhaps, but you need some luck, might as well be from me. The arena's not a nice place, you'll understand that once you're in there."

"Any survival tips?" I force myself to ask. "Apart from lay down while someone else dies."

"I thought you didn't need my help." Coby ignores my last remark.

"I said I didn't need your luck. Help would be very much appreciated."

Coby smirks, "Ask Trake, his advice will be better than mine."

Marina emerges from the bathroom, she looks dreadful and it's clear she's just been sick.

"You gonna be okay?" I ask as I help her to her room.

She nods but isn't convinced.

"Good luck, Marina." I say as she sits on the edge of her bed.

"You too, I'll see you in the arena."

"A threat?" I ask, a smile playing at my lips.

She shakes her head, "I got your back."  
...

Standing in a small plastic tube helps me realise that I never got over my childhood chlostraphobia. The small space is suffocating and the air is stale. I've said my goodbyes to everyone and actually prayed silently before getting into the tube. More than anything, I am worried about Marina, she still looked awful when I last saw her on the plane. If you enter the arena sick then you're as good as dead.

The tube starts to raise and I analyse the arena. Big brick buildings stretch as far as I can see but they are destroyed, like a bomb has hit them. It's clearly some kind of abandoned city that's fallen into disrepair. We are stood in some kind of town square, a fountain in the space in front of us. Instead of water, the fountain is filled with supplies and everyone has a hungry look in their eyes. "60, 59, 58..." The Countdown begins and I start to feel sick.

I look at the people on either side of me, the first is a girl from District 10. She has her eyes closed and her hands clasped together.

"Our father who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name..." She whispers to herself and her prayers bring tears to my eyes.

On my other side, is a boy, I think he's from 11. "I can't do this." He whispers under his breath and then he turns to me.

We look at each other for a few seconds as the Countdown continues, he's probably assessing how much of a target I'll be.

"20, 19, 18 17..."

The boy from 11 takes a deep breath and jumps from his stand. A loud BANG echoes, almost deafening me and smoke erupts. When the smoke clears, my ears are ringing and I can hardly hear the Countdown. The boy is gone, as though he never existed. The bang cut the girl from 10 off mid-prayer and now she stares at his empty spot, fear sends tears down her cheeks.

"3, 2, 1..."

Everyone starts running.


	11. Chapter 10

**AN: Sorry for another short chapter. Next one will be longer.**

Chapter 10- A Thousand Screams

The world descends into complete madness, everyone is fighting and screaming and grabbing as many supplies as they can carry. No one is paying much attention to me so I sprint to the fountain and grab a backpack. Marlon skids to a stop next to me, clutching a bow and a sheath of arrows.

"Here," He presses a knife handle against my palm, "Good luck."

He's gone before I can thank him, sprinting off into the destroyed city. I'm about to sprint off too but then I realise that Marina and Rosemary could still be around and they could need help. Frantically, I scan the town square, trying to find a rush of orange hair or a curtain of Rosemary's blonde hair. Neither are found. "Marina! Rosemary!" I yell their names but receive no reply.

Something slams into me, knocking me off my feet. It's Cynthia, the girl from District 1. She has a jet of shoulder length blonde hair, worn in two plaits. Her eyes are as black as her hair, with an evil glint in them. She is unarmed but my knife is tucked into my belt and I'm unable to reach it.

Why did I put it in my belt? Cynthia has her hands locked around my throat, strangling me in her lack of weapon. I reach up and cover her face with one hand, whilst prying her fingers from my neck with the other. I push her and she falls to the ground next to me. I jump to my feet and start running, managing to grab a fallen pair of night vision sunglasses from the ground as I go.

The city beyond the town square is a maze of crumpled buildings with no life in them. After a few minutes running, I slow to a walk on a street that looks exactly like all the others I've walked down. There's nothing distinguishing to tell them apart. When I begin to run out of breath, I sink to the ground against a wall and hold my head in my hand. All I can think about is my family, watching my every move back home. They're probably still showing the events at this year's Cornacopia- the fountain- where the battle will no doubt be continuing. My head rings with a thousand screams. The screams of this years Tributes and any other Tribute that screamed in the Games in the past.

The building next to me has a ladder fixed to the side, leading into the building. I rise to my feet and climb it to the third floor of the building before my fear of heights kicks in and I climb into the building through the smashed window, earning a cut on my leg. The room I've arrived in has no furniture but there are two doors, meaning a good escape if needed. This will be a good place to spend the night.

As night draws in, I unzip my backpack and tip the contents onto the floor, hoping to find something for may now bleeding, stinging cut. There's a bandage but that's the only helpful thing at this point. I manage to stop the blood and wrap the bandage around my leg before I fall asleep.

I'm awoken by the sound of music and realise that I've missed the canon but am in time to see who had died. Both from District 1 are alive but the girl from 2 is dead. The boy from 3 is gone but the time he was in the Games implies he was killed after the Cornacopia. The boy from 4, the girl from 5, the girl from 6 (the latter also killed after the Cornacopia), the boy from 7 and... Marina. All dead. Marina. Killed at the Cornacopia. Marina. My friend. Marina. I could have stopped it. Should have stopped it. I only vaguely notice the other fallen tributes, the girl from 9, the boy from 10 and the boy from 11. When I close my eyes and try to get back to sleep, all I hear are a thousand screams resounding.

All of them are Marina's.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- A Good Friend

When I wake up, my leg is throbbing but there's a wet cloth pressed to it. Confused, I sit up and examine the room. It doesn't look any different, except for the figure crouched in the corner. They haven't seen me wake up yet and I make sure my knife is close at hand incase I need it. The person turns and sees me awake, their eyes are the clearest blue I've every seen and they have long, blonde, plaited hair. Rosemary.

"Rosemary?" I ask, "What are you doing here?"

She shrugs, "I found you, last night. You were asleep but your bandage was covered in blood so I changed it for you."

"Thanks, are you alone?" Rosemary crawls over and hands me a piece of Beef Jerky from her backpack, "No, Marlon's trying to find something to eat but I don't know what he expects to find."

"He coming back?"

"Yes, he's worried about you. Sorry about Marina." She takes my hand and give it a small squeeze.

Marlon arrives back later with a small supply of water he found on a pond in a small field. He pours some onto my wound and tucks his flask into his belt before handing Rosemary her filled flask and putting mine into my bag.

"Thank, Marlon." I manage a small smile.

"Do you wanna stick with us for a while?" He asks, "At least until your leg gets better."

"Please, if you don't mind."

We eat our beef jerky in silence and then Rosemary packs our bags.

"Better get going, don't want to stay anywhere for too long."

I agree and Marlon helps me to my feet. It's surprisingly easy to walk but it's raining outside so heavily that we can barely see five feet ahead of us. We don't know where we're going and are put on edge by the canon sounding twice. The rain soon stops and we come to a stop in the street.

"Did you know Marina very well?" Rosemary asks, squeezing her hair to get the rain water out.

"Not really, I only met her after the Reaping but she was a good friend."

"Will you miss her?"

"Rose." Marlon gives her a warning look.

"I don't mind," I say, "Yeah, I will. I really will."

"Well, I'm very sorry." Rosemary says.

"There they are!" Comes a shout.

We turn and see three of the Careers running our way. Cynthia, Jacobi- also from 1- and Jerome- the boy from 2. Rosemary seems rooted to the spot and all I can do is stare at them. They're more heavily armed than us but Marlon has reacted.

"Come on!" He grabs Rosemary's hand and Rosemary grabs mine.

We run like this, in a chain of three, our feet hitting the pavement like a heart hammering against a ribcage. The Careers are shouting at us but I can't hear them. However, one comment sinks in.

"You'll see you're pathetic little girlfriend soon, 8!" It's Jacobi who's calling after me.

I try to stop but Rosemary tugs my hand, forcing me to carry on.

"Bastard!" I yell as we round a corner.

Marlon stops and so do we.

"Marlon, what are you doing?" Rosemary questions, "You'll get us killed!"

"You too go ahead," He then turns to me, "I'll get that son of a bitch."

We are reluctant at first but Marlon runs towards the Careers and I pull Rosemary forward. Marlon has leapt on Jacobi but Cynthia and Jerome are still running at us. We run for what seems like years until we lose The Careers. I desperately try to find somewhere to hide where people are unlikely to find us.

"Come on." I guide Rosemary to the curb, she's shaking with worry for her District partner. Her friend. Our fried.

There is small opening against the curb with a metal cover. I struggle to remove it and when I do, the stench is overpowering so the sewers are obviously down there. I help Rosemary down before I join her and replace the cover.

"I'll keep a look out for Marlon, so he knows where we are." I lean against the metal ladder that leads to the surface.

Rosemary is sitting on the ground, despite the mud and filth ridden water down there. "He'll be okay, right?" She asks and her eyes shine with hope.

"Of course he will." I say.

But then, the canon sounds.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- Hugs and Tears.

Rosemary lets out a long cry and burys her face in her knees. It reminds me so much of Sephy's mom and the way she screamed when Sephy died. I feel my knees buckle and catch myself against the ladder before I fall. Rosemary's sobs are unbareable and I resist the urge to cover my ears.

"Rose! It might not have been him." I attmept to comfort her.

"It was." She shakes her head, chocking on her heavy cries.

"I'm gonna go up there and try to find him, stay here okay?"

Opening the metal cover again is hard but I manage and emerge onto the street. There's no sign of anyone else nearby so I start running, retracing our steps and hope that Marlon will be okay. The streets have taken on an eerie atmosphere that I've never noticed before and I can almost smell death. But there's no sign of Marlon. The Careers seem to have vanished from the arena and it makes me wonder if we ever saw them at all.

When I reach the street where we last saw Marlon, I find a discarded bag of apples that have most likely been dropped by one of the Careers. I'm a little wary but I decide to take it back with me.

"Marlon!" I call, one last desperate hope that he's around somewhere.

There's no answer so I head back to the street where I have left Rosemary, hoping she's still there. I climb onto the ladder and replace the metal cover before descending the stairs.

"Hi, Griff. I was worried." Rosemary's voice is unusually cheery to say Marlon is still out there somewhere.

"Yeah, you were starting to scare us."

I freeze at that voice and the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. For a few seconds, I'm too scared to turn around but when I do, I see Rosemary stood hand in hand with Marlon.

"You're alive?" I ask.

"I am."

"But... the canon?" I stutter.

"Jacobi's." Marlon explains.

The three of us pile into a hug and the tears threaten to escape my eyes. Rosemary isn't so good at containing hers and she's soon sobbing in our embrace.  
Once we recover from the shock of Marlon's return, we begin walking through the musty, putrid sewers. The filth ridden water dances on our boots and the stench leaves us with headaches. I show my allies the bag of apples and we are amazed with just how many apples are actually in there.

"How many people are still up there?" Rosemary whispers.

I begin working it out, "Thirteen dead, eleven still out there."

She nods and I don't know what to make out of that gesture. "What are we gonna do? I mean, we can't stay down here the entire time." Marlon says.

"We could stay here until there's only a few of us left, then resurface." I suggest.

"No, then we might have to kill each other." Rosemary protests.

"We'll give it another day or two." Marlon says.

We all agree.

...

When we've been walking for a few hours, we decide that it must be dark outside and decide to find somewhere to sleep. The only place we can find is the floor so we set up our sleeping bags. Rosemary doesn't have one.

"You want mine?" I ask.

She shakes her head, "That's not fair on you."

"We should take it in turns, you tonight me tomorrow."

She considers and then nods. The floor isn't great without the sleeping bag but I suppose the sleeping bag won't make much difference. The cold sewage water makes me shiver and it sticks so I use my backpack as a pillow to avoid putting my head in it.

"Night, guys." Marlon says.

"Night." We chorus.

**AN: Just to let any readers or followers know, the laptop I am writing this Fanfic on has been locked by a virus and I can't access anything. At first I thought it was just the internet that was blocked but I can't access ANYTHING! I will update the second the laptop is unlocked which I hope is soon. It's really annoying me because I have very little to do with my summer holidays now. :(**


	14. Chapter 13

**AN: We think we have the virus cleared from our laptop but we're still wary. Anyway, I wrote another chapter and updated as soon as the virus was cleared.**

Chapter 13- An Orange Sky

A day goes by with no new deaths. Marlon, Rosemary and myself have nothing to do but sit in the sewers listening to our stomachs rumbaling and talking about our Districts. The only thing we find that remotely resembles food (apart from our apples) is a rat but it's too filthy for us to consider eating. After another day, we decide we can't stay in the sewers any longer.

We spend an hour trying to find a grid to resurface through and we are just mounting the rusty ladder when the canon booms. Rosemary is ahead of me, almost near the closed cover and Marlon is still stood on the ground when we all freeze in unison. The rust of the ladder scratches at my hands and I wonder who could have been killed.

"Keep going, Rose. It's okay." I coach.

Rosemary nods and continues up the ladder. With every rung of the ladder, I swear the air gets clearer and the smell of sewage weaker. I am forced to stop when Rosemary does.

"What's the hold up, guys?" Marlon hollers from the bottom of the ladder.

"I can't lift the cover, I'm not strong enough." Rosemary says.

"Move over!" I instruct.

Rosemary moves aside and I climb up, having to share a rung with her so I can help her lift the cover. She gasps as her foot slips on the narrow rung but she catches herself and immediately turns her attention back to the grid cover. It doesn't take long for the bulky metal to budge and then we manage to move it out of our way. I climb out and help Rosemary out.

"Sorry about that," I apologize, "I should have gone first."

"Don't worry about it."

Marlon climbs the ladder in no time and we put the cover back to evade detection from any other Tributes who could possible be using the sewers.

"I'm starved," Rosemary complains, "Let's find some food."

I toss her an apple even though we've been saving them.

"So who do you think it was?" She asks.

"Who what was?" Marlon asks.

"Who died?" Rosemary specifies.

"We'll find out tonight." Marlon says.

We start walking, keeping our eyes out for food or other Tributes.

"So, were you two friends back in District 12?" I enquire.

"Not exactly. We knew each other, just not very well but District partners have to look out for each other, that's why we're called District partners." Marlon answers.

This strikes a chord in my heart. Marina had been my district partner and I hadn't been looking out for her. If I had then she might have been with us. It was my fault and as I realise this, it becomes hard to breath. Rosemary, as though sensing my guilt, takes my hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze. She's holding Marlon's hand too so the three of us are connected like a chain.

After a few hours, the sky is painted with an orange glow and the sun begins its descent. We come across what resembles a park, the only thing in this city that isn't destroyed or grey. Growing up, I'd been told rumours of how children in the Capitol had parks with slides, swings and roundabouts. Things I've only dreamed of. The park here is vast so there is no telling what it contains from just looking at it.

As we enter, we find grassy fields, so rich and soft that I could lie in them for years, at least until the Games end. I lie down on side of Rosemary, Marlon on the other. The sky is beautiful, different shades of pink, orange and purple. It's as though someone seized an oil pastel and just painted the sky. From here, it is easy to imagine someone rubbing away the cloudy, dark skies of District 8 to reveal this.

"Hey, guys, look!"

We sit up to see what Marlon is so excited about.

"What?" I ask, following the finger he's pointing.

Then I see it; a small, clear pond- clear enough to drink from- a little way off in the distance. The sky is soon pushed to the back of my mind with thoughts of refreshing water taking its place.

Filling up my water bottle- which is almost empty- gives me a strange hope that I may actually survive this. Rosemary and Marlon fill up their water bottles and we sit near the water until the sun is low on the horizon.

"Let's find somewhere to camp, this isn't the safest place." Marlon suggests.

We stand up and follow him, heading towards a small gathering of trees. When we reach them, a person leaps out from behind and I catch a glint of a sword in the low sun and hear a scream of pain.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- A Promise

The scream turns into a groan and quickly subsides. I see something flying towards me from the corner of my eye and grab Rosemary, pulling us both to the ground as and arrow flies past. I check to see if she's okay and am relieved when she is.

"You okay?" I ask but she just shakes her head.

"Marlon!" She cries.

I follow her gaze and see Marlon locked in battle with the boy from 5. Rosemary and me are on our feet in seconds and charging towards the attacker who has Marlon pinned. I slam into him, knocking him off Marlon and landing next to him on the grass. Rosemary rushes to Marlon's side and I'm stand on my feet, ready for a fight with 5.

"Sorry, Griffin," He looks like he means it, "I have to get back to my family."

"Yeah, me too." I say.

He lunges at me and I dodge to the side. The boy trips and falls, landing on his hands and knees. I know I should take this opportunity but I can't, it doesn't seem fair. He's on his feet before I can change my mind and he knocks me down, pinning me with his knees. His eyes are pained as he raises his knife and I know that I'm going to die. For whatever reason, I don't attempt to fight back.

The stab never comes but 5 groans in pain and I look up to see 5 with an arrow penetrating his back, it's gone right through. He looks into my eyes before he falls to the ground next to me. Dead. The canon sounds. He knew my name but I didn't know his, which bothers me.

"Griff!" Rosemary screams and I look up to see Marlon with his bow still raised.

"Thanks, man." I breath a sigh of relief.

Rosemary runs over to me, drops to her knees and envelopes me in a hug. I hug her back, stroking her hair with the hand that isn't wrapped around her.

"Come hug me, man." I smile at Marlon but my smile drops when I see Marlon, lying on the grass and clutching his side.

"Marlon!" Rosemary's seen it too. We rush over and I move Marlon's hand, keeping a tight hold on it, as I inspect the bloody wound on his side.

"He stabbed me." Marlon says.

I still have hold of his hand and Rosemary grabs the other.

"Hold on, buddy. We can clean up the wound and you'll be okay," I say, "God, I hope the Capitol are enjoying the damn show."

"Don't talk about the Capitol, I don't want my last moments to be about that scum." Marlon hisses.

"Marlon, don't talk like that, your going to be okay." Rosemary sobs.

"There's one winner, Rose." He says and then cups her cheek with his hand, "Rose, I love you."

Her eyes light up and she places her hand over his, "I love you, Marlon." She leans down and presses her lips onto his.

Marlon touches his forehead to hers and smiles for a few seconds before turning to me, "Griff, take care of Rose, don't let anything happen to her."

"Don't worry, I won't." I squeeze his hand.

"Good luck with the avenging the girlfriend plan." Marlon adds.

"Thanks." I smile slightly.

Marlon looks up at the sky as his eyes close and his hand falls from Rosemary's face. I feel his grip on my hand go dead. Just like he goes dead. The canon booms but is drowned out by Rosemary screaming. I encase her in my arms and try to drag her back but she hits out at me.

"No! Get off me!" She cries.

"Rose, come on. We have to go, I promised him I'd protect you."

I expect her to carry on fighting but she gives up and clings to me, burying her face in my chest. I rest my face in her hair and feel the tears escape my eyes. I haven't cried like this- with real sobs- since Sephy died. Now, the Capitol has taken someone else from me.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- Raining Again.

I lie on my back in the grass, staring up at the now black sky. The moon is casting down a glow onto the world below, illuminating everything. It is my only source of light but it's not strong enough. Rosemary is lying feet away but I can't even see her. I know she's asleep because I can't hear her crying or sniffing anymore. The sky is an endless sea of darkness with no stars.

When I was a child, my mother told me that stars were the eyes of our last loved ones and that they look down on us. That always made me feel like someone was watching out for me but now, without any stars above me, I feel completly alone. I hear Rosemary roll over in the grass and wonder if she is now closer to me or further away from me.

...

I am awoken by the sound of birds overhead and struggle to see anything against the harsh glow of the sun. The world isn't dark anymore and when my eyes adjust, I see that Rosemary is lying right next to me, still asleep. I smile slightly and asses the area. After Marlon was killed, we ran for about half an hour, further and further into the park, until we stopped in a field and decided to rest. Rosemary had been so hysterical that she hadn't really had the ability to go any further.

"Rose, wake up." I hate having to disturb her but I know we have to move as soon as we can.

Rosemary groans and closes her eyes against the harsh glow of the sun. I grab our bags and make sure all our supplies are in them. "What is it?" She asks, groggy since she's just woken up.

"We have to go, come on." I hand her her bag.

"Where's Marlon?" She asks.

I freeze and turn to face Rosemary. When she remembers, her face falls and she supports her forehead in her hands. I'm scared that she'll turn hysterical again and I won't be able to get her to come with me.

"Rose," I crawl over to her and tilt her head up forcing her to look at me, taking her hands in mine, "Look, I'm sorry about Marlon, I really am but I promised him I'd look after you and I intend to so we have to go."

She nods, her eyes fixed on mine, "You know what it's like to loose somebody in the Games, Griff."

I nod, "I know."

The park is bigger than I'd first thought but we don't come across another lake and- worryingly- neither of us can remember where the one from last night was. It starts raining, heavily, in the afternoon and the two of us run for cover. The field we sprint across is turning from pure green to a muddy brown but the mud is quickly washed away by the rain, leaving the soles of our shoes filthy and the tops sodden but clean. To my surprise, Rosemary squeals and laughs.

"What's so funny?" I yell over the rain.

"This is so fun!" She yells, pushing rain off her face, without much success.

We find a clump of trees and fall against the trunk of one, howling with laughter. The trees are thick so the rain can't reach us. Rain droplets drip from the tip of Rosemary's nose and I can feel my hair sticking to the back of my neck, sending raindrops dripping down my back.

"You look like a seal with your hair like that." Rosemary giggles, ratting my hair with her hands.

"And now I look like I've been electrocuted." I laugh.

We sit down and try to get our breath back. Laughing has probably taken more breath than running.

"Griff, who's been killed so far?"

I reckon it up in my head, "Jacobi, The girl from 2, both from 3, Both from 4, both from 5, the girl from 6, the boy from 7, both from 9, the boys from 10 and 11..." I pause for a second, "Marina and Marlon."

Rosemary hugs me, "This weather is kind of fitting, don't you think? Given everything that's happened. Even when we're not crying, the sky is."

"Maybe it's in mourning." I suggest.

"I'm hungry, I'm going to try and hunt something." Rosemary says, she has Marlon's bow and sheath of arrows.

"Good thing Marlon taught us how to shoot those things," I say, "I'll come with you."

"No, stay here with the bags." She objects.

"Okay, just stay safe."

Rosemary smiles and gives me a peck on the cheek before diving out into the pouring rain. I'm a little thankful for the time alone, it lets me think. I promised Marlon I'd protect Rosemary but doing so means that I will probably get hurt. I come to the conclusion that I have to make sure she wins and that I won't be coming back from the Games.

...

It's stopped raining when Rosemary gets back, accompanied by a dead squirrel. It's hard to light a fire because the wood is too damp but we eventually manage to cook the squirrel and fill our stomachs. Night comes fast and I realise that there have been no canons today.

"It's so quiet out here." Rosemary says.

I agree, starting to once again think that silence is golden. Sometimes anyway.


	17. Chapter 16

**AN: I do NOT own the 'Hanging Tree'.**

Chapter 16- If We Met At Midnight.

Two days pass and the park begins to seem never ending. The peace of not hearing the canon end- although it is inevitable, it still reminds us of where we are- and tells us that three people have died (the girl from 11 and the boy from 6). It hasn't rained for just under forty eight hours so hunting has been easier.

"You have to win this, Griff," Rosemary says out of the blue, "Promise me you'll win this."

I know that I can't because I can't keep her safe AND win, it's impossible but her eyes are full of innocent joy as she gazes up at the sky and I don't want to upset her.

"I promise I'll try." I say.

We walk for another ten or so minutes when we both suddenly hit something and are left lying in the grass on our backs. A shock runs through me and I can hardly breath, it feels like I've run into a wall at high speed. Rosemary is also on the grass, her eyes widened and the joy drained.

"What was that?" She manages ask.

"I think that was the force field." I say, remembering the one that shocked me on the roof that night with Marina. Maria. Tears threaten to escape my eyes.

"Now we know the park does have an end." Rosemary grins at me.

We camp near the force field, hoping an animal will run into it so we don't have to kill to eat. There's enough killing going on out there without us contributing. I fall asleep on the grass, Rosemary lies next to me, in the sleeping bag I've let her borrow since Marlon's death. #

...

A sudden chill runs down my spine, waking me from my dreamless sleep. I know something's not right but I can't think what. My backpack is still tucked under my head and my knife is in my belt. I scan the area but relax a little when I am satisfied that no other Tributes are lurking nearby.

"Rose? You okay?" I reach out to shake Rosemary's ankle but the sleeping bag sags under my touch, empty. "Rose? Rose!" I become more panicked.

It seems like hours that I'm stumbling around looking for Rosemary, millions of possibilities swimming around in my head. Maybe she's gone hunting? Her bow and arrows are with her sleeping bag. Maybe another Tribute got her? BOOM! The canon.

"Rose!" I'm frantic now as I stumble through the pitch black, praying I'll find her.

After another few hours (minutes) of searching, I find her but not as I'd hoped. A District 12 song circles my head, one that few people in District 8 know but I do:

_If we met up at midnight at the Hanging Tree._

I slump backwards into a tree and sink to the ground, taking in the sight. Rosemary's feet hang above the ground, her legs dangle and I can hardly tell that they ran with such speed through the grass just yesterday.

_If we met up at midnight at the Hanging Tree._

Her eyes are wide open and empty. The blue is still there but that fiery spark of life has died and now her eyes just stare but don't see anything. The joy they had reflected has gone.

_Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me_.

Her face is now tinged with blue and the rope is tight around her neck. I wonder where she got it. It is clear that no Tribute did this to her, that Rosemary did this to herself. Why? It comes slowly, so that I can win. She told me that I have to win and I promised. However, there may be another reason.

_If we met up at midnight at the Hanging Tree._

Rosemary has done this for Marlon, to be with him. She has to be with him, if not in life then in death. Did Rosemary plan this all along? Did she intend to try to win? I stare at her for a few more minutes, trying to figure things out before taking her bow and arrows and carrying on.

It's a lonely walk without Rosemary and Marlon and for the first time since the Reaping, I am truly alone.


	18. Chapter 17

**AN: Sorry for the long wait but I've had severe writer's block on this story which explains the short chapter. Sorry and the next chapter will be longer.**

Chapter 17- Endless Rain.

It doesn't stop raining all the next day. Rain falls from the sky like a million tear drops. It seems to rain everytime something bad happens; Sephy's death, the Reaping, Marlon's death and Rosemary's death. I know that here in the arena the rain is probably controlled by the Gamemakers to worsen the pain people feel at a death but maybe back home it meant something different.

The girl from 10 died a few hours after Marina, meaning there are four of us left in the Games: me, the girl from 1, the boy from 2 and the girl from 7. I plan on staying in my hiding place (a building I found in an area from the Cornacopia) until a few more people have gone.

Although there is no body around me, I am still not alone. The entire country is watching me on TV, including my family. I miss my aunt's cooking and the way Daisy and Maisy would make up stories when they thought I looked 'sad'. I miss being able to talk to my brother in the dead of night when we're supposed to be asleep. It's not just my family I miss, I miss Sephy's family too. Talking to Dean when he wasn't at the factory and receiving delicious meals from Sephy's mother (we appreciated them more due to rising food costs in our District).

However, the strangest person I miss is someone who, until recently, I'd hoped never to see or speak to again. Suddenly, I have an urge to make things right with Coby, to forgive but not forget. Being in the arena and seeing the life leave Marlon's eyes has helped me realise that Coby didn't do anything wrong. I'm still not exactly pleased with his decision but now I understand how easily fear can paralyse someone out here. I realise that just hearing Sephy die must have been terrible enough and I should have comforted him.

I've decided that I will try and win the Games, even if it's just to make things right with my best friend. I don't want to die and leave him thinking that I hate him.

"Coby, I'm so sorry." I know Coby will defiantly be watching but if he hears me is a different question, "It wasn't your fault."

I close my eyes and feel the rain hitting my face but my eyes suddenly snap open as a fresh wave of panic washes over me. What if Coby hates me? He's probably stopped waiting for my forgiveness and just decided I'm not worth the trouble. What if Coby doesn't even want me to win? I can't blame him, after the way I've acted, I wouldn't want to see me again either. I was completely unfair, even if Sephy had lived, I'd have lost Coby so either way I'd have lost someone I loved. Sure, I can be sad about Sephy but shouldn't I also have been happy that my best friend survived.

I decide that I will try to win in the honour of everyone who the Games had taken. For Sephy and her father, for Marina, for Marlon, for Rosemary and also for people back home. I will win this for Coby, my aunt, Daisy, Maisy, Morton, Sephy's mom and Dean.

A new ray of hope ignites like a fire inside me and I watch as the cracked glass of the window is hit by the endless rain.


	19. Chapter 18

**AN: Sorry for not updating in a while but I've had writer's block for this story and I didn't want it to be rushed. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 18- A Crumbling World

Two days pass and the canon doesn't sound once. I've been wondering the arena for the past few days, hoping to find food with no success. The day seems to be endless and I wonder if the Gamemakers are extending the amount of daylight. We must be close to the finale now.

With every step, I wonder how I can possibly keep going. My head throbs from the effort to keep going and I pray night will come soon so I can get some sleep. After another half hour of forcing myself forward, I feel like my knees will collapse from under me and I lean up against a building, finally giving into the temptaion of rest. The stone of the wall is cold and hard on my back but I don't care, it's doing me the favour of supporting my weight and so I have no right to complain. I close my eyes and wait for the throbbing in my head to stop. After a few minutes, my head calms down but my hand starts to shake. Why is my hand shaking? Is that my hand? No, it's not. What is it?

My eyes snap open of their own accord and I survey my surroundings, hoping to find some clue as to what is going on. Nothing seems to be out of place so I step away from the wall, expecting the shaking to stop. It doesn't. The ground under my feet is shaking and it's getting even more violent. The building in front of me is now shaking uncontrollably and the ground is cracking below it.

I am left with no time to think, I just start running as the buildings around me start fall apart, leaving piles of bricks as the only sign they were ever there. The mad dash for survival leaves me no time to care about my aching limbs and all thoughts of my throbbing head are erased. I know the Gamemakers are doing this because they want me to be somewhere, the only question is where? The only way I'll ever know is if I carry on running.

Upon reaching the end of the street, I turn left and am forced to dive to the ground to avoid being hit by a falling signpost. I long to stay on the ground and give up, but I have to get home and apologise to Coby so I force myself to my feet and carry on running. My leg hurts from its impact with the ground but I try to drown it out along with everything else but putting one foot in front of the other.

Within minutes (that feel like hours) the fountain where we started the battle looms into sight, completely empty of all the supplies it once held. But it's not the fountain that I'm concentrating on, it's the three tributes already locked in battle before it. The girl from 1 and the boy from 2 are both attacking the girl from 7 who is miraculously fighting the two of them off. A desperation to turn and run overwhelms me but this is it, the finale and I just want to go home, as far away from the arena as possible. Fear is almost paralysing me but I take a deep breath and run into the fight, leaping at District 2 and knocking him away from the girl.

Two battles are now being fought and they both seem equally matched. District 2 leaps at me but I dive towards the fountain and he trips forward,  
landing on the ground. My knife is in my hand before I even know that I want it and I run towards him, hating that I have to do this but knowing it's the only way I'll see my family again. A scream rises into the air as I plunge the knife into his flesh.

"I'm so sorry." I whisper as I stand over him and watch the last spark of life fade from his eyes. BANG!

The canon sounds announcing the death of the boy I have just murdered. I imagine his family- his mother screaming like Sephy's had when she had died, I imagine his siblings starting an uprising but that sort of thing doesn't happen in District 2. His body is now just a shell, devoid of a soul or a conscience or anything else that made him human. This is the image that will be permanently branded into my head.

BANG!

The canon sounds for the second time in the space of a minute. The District 1 girl (Cynthia) is crouched at the fountain, holding the head of the now dead girl from 7 under the water. From the cuts and bruises covering Cynthia's face, it is clear that her opponent put up a strong fight. With a venomous grin contorting her face, Cynthia drops the girl's head and rises to her feet, starting towards me with confidence in her step. She is holding a blood soaked axe in a grip so tight it turns her knuckles white. I don't intend on letting her get to me first and I charge at her, planting my knife (a feeble weapon compared to her axe) into her side. She doesn't scream, just grits her teeth against the pain and brings her axe down into my shoulder.

White hot pain shoots through my entire body and I fall to my knees as she struggles to remove the axe from the bone it has probably buried itself in. She prepares to swing it again but I sweep my leg behind hers, knocking her to the ground. We battle furiously for endless minutes but my entire body is splintering with pain and I don't know what I'm doing.

BANG!

I wonder which one of has died. Who's life has been stolen by the other? I close my eyes and wait, wondering if it is me who death will claim.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the winner of the 54ht Annual Hunger Games!"

**AN: I'm not done yet, I still have one more chapter to write :D. Hope any readers are enjoying.**


	20. Epilogue

Epilogue-

The hill overlooking District 8 is where I sit with my thoughts. In the past, it was impossible to sit on due to the amount of smoke and dust that had enveloped it but now, it is a area of soft, green grass that provides a clear view of the entire District. After the uprising, all the Districts had been cleaned up and now, they are all as amazing as the Capitol had been. Now, we aren't slaves to the Capitol but we provide resources for each other.

"Are you okay, honey?" I turn to see my wife stood over me.

I nod as she settles herself on the grass next to me and put my arm around her shoulders. I met my wife after the uprising and fell in love with her almost immediately. She is from District 6 but now lives with me and our three children in 8. We decided it would be best because my wife's family lived in a variety of Districts but mine all remained in 8.

"Have I ever told you how horrible this hill used to be?" I ask.

"At least a thousand times." She giggles.

"You can actually see the sky now. It's blue. When I was a kid I always thought the sky was always grey."

"Um." She agrees, "The new factory is much better."

"Where are the kids?" I ask.

"Coby's looking after them."

One of the first things I did when I got back to District 8 after the Games was tell Coby how sorry I was and- remarkably- he forgave me. He's been my best friend (again) ever since. Sometimes, I look after his kids, sometimes he looks after mine and sometimes both our families spend the day together. We're not the only ones with a family; Dean has one too. His wife is from District 1 and they live there now, along with Dean's mom. Sometimes I miss Dean and his mom but I still see them on occasion.

I also miss all the friends I lost, both in the Games and the uprising but at least I have my beautiful family. Our oldest child is now five and we named her Rosemary, in honour of the bravest person I know. Our second child is ten and we named him after my wife's brother who died fighting in the uprising. Our third and youngest child is six and we named her Sephy, which is funny because she reminds me of Sephy a lot.

Life has been better since the uprising and Panem is still evolving around us. As I sit with my wife and watch the sun beam down on our home, I know that life can only get better from now on.

**AN: Hi, I'd just like to thank any readers/ reviewers/ favourites and follows. Hope you guys enjoyed and your support means a lot. **


End file.
